


Hi mister

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: a prank; a lap dance;
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hi mister

Melendez抬起眉毛不耐烦地看了眼手表，已经离下班时间过去半小时了，Andrews下午通知他们下班后在会议室开会，可他自己却被事情耽误不能按时到达。实习医生们倒是毫不在乎这种拖延，反正他们几乎没有正点下过班。Shaun抱着一本非常厚的‘砖头’，认真地在啃，丝毫不受旁边叽叽喳喳的Riznick和Browne的影响。金发实习生竭尽全力想要从矮个儿实习生口中套出她最近交往对象的信息，可是Browne的嘴很紧，无论如何都不给她透露出一点信息。Park今天不在，他请假说家里有事，很可能是他儿子的事情。

Lim坐在桌子的另一端，离他很远的地方，Melendez为了不引起怀疑，尽量避开和她有眼神接触，他只是快速地扫过她坐的方向，她好像在专注地盯着手机看，一副聚精会神的样子。今晚他们准备出去约会，一个很不错的乐队在酒吧演唱，是他们共同喜欢的风格。他们已经没日没夜地忙了一个星期，怎么说他们都值得一个火辣的夜晚，虽然他们这个年纪已经不太适应于躁动的人群了，但Lim看起来相当热衷于此。

Melendez一边想着接下来的安排，一边祈祷Andrews能快点出现。自从他保留了主任的名头以后，总是忙不过来，时间安排发生冲突都是家常便饭。不过Melendez对Andrews的大部分怨念都被抵消了，正是他糟糕的决定让Melendez和Lim有机会在一起的。与其说是机会，不如说是借口。

他们之间存在那种神奇的磁性已经很久了，一直以来他们都客气地保持着距离，直到两个人都失去了束缚。他们在对方的身边游荡了太久，他们会像两个迎面相撞的火车一样无法改变轨道地冲进对方的世界，将他们布置下的‘just friends’的假象撕得粉碎，他对此心知肚明。

可是谁也不愿意就那样丢下面子，不堪地瞬沦陷，所以谁也没有捅破那层薄薄的窗户纸。愤怒，一直都是失去理智的好借口。当Lim坐在他身边，要了两杯酒的时候，他的心里就开始泛起痒，一边道貌岸然地指责Andrews，一边试探着他们之间若有若无的线。到底还是她先跨出了第一步，Neil总觉得和她比起来自己像个懦弱的胆小鬼。她问他想去个安静的地方喝完他们的酒吗？他知道是时候了，他的心脏跳得飞快，像要长出翅膀飞出他的胸腔。他大概有80%的把握她和他想要的是一样的。

他的手机突然震动了起来，将他从回忆中拉扯回现实。Melendez拿起手机看了一眼，是一条短信。阅读着短信，他的眉头渐渐皱了起来，另一只没有拿着手机的手在膝盖上攥成了拳头。他咬紧了下颌，锋利的脸部线条像是能割破人的手掌。

“怎么了？有什么事吗？”正在和Reznick消磨时间的Browne看见Melendez表情不对劲，犹豫地问了起来。她是他们中观察力最强的那个，尤其是对别人的情绪感知，非常敏锐。

“嗯？没事，我没事。”Melendez赶紧松开了紧闭的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

他安抚了Browne以后用手扶住额头，在别人看不见的角度狠狠地瞪了瞪Lim。而罪魁祸首正一脸无辜地玩弄着手里的文件夹。

“Dr.Lim，一会儿下班你有什么安排？”Melendez决定报复她，Lim最害怕别人知道他们的关系，他要夺回胜利的宝座，不能让她占了上风。

“emm…”Lim语塞了一下， “和往常一样和朋友去酒吧虚度光阴。”小心眼，她在内心讽刺他。她不过是实施了一个小小的恶作剧，他就要报复。

“是吗？都有谁啊？介意我一起去吗？”Melendez面不改色地继续问道，他真是个好演员，选择大学专业的时候应该考虑下表演系，Lim的内心吐槽并没有停止。

Lim没有说话，她挑起一边眉毛，意味深长地看了一眼他，“算了吧，你都不认识他们。”她在向他发出最后的警告，再得寸进尺今晚就取消。

“好吧。”Melendez终于退步了。

Andrews终于来了，所有人都松了一口气。他也知道自己耽误了大家很长时间，所以尽量快速地讲完所有的事情就让大家散了。

“怎么，你们一会儿有安排？一个个都急得像要坐着火箭窜出去一样。”Andrews调侃道。

整个房间里，最先站起身来并且已经走到门口的两个人立刻愣在了原地，像偷东西被手电筒照中的小偷一般心虚，Lim和Melendez立刻否认了起来，“没有。”两人异口同声得让人觉得其中有猫腻。

“Dr.Lim刚还在说她一会儿要和朋友去酒吧。”Shaun在这个时候突然不合时宜地补充道。

“啊，对，是的。”她仓促地解释着，希望自己看起来没那么紧张。

“你们一起去吗？”Andrews用手指了指Melendez。

“不是。”这回不仅Lim和Melendez一起否认，还加上了一个Shaun，“Dr.Melendez提出要加入，但是Dr.Lim拒绝了他。”Shaun认真地解释着。

Lim赶紧点了点头，证实了他的说法。

“我正需要一个酒友呢，你来吗？”Andrews问Melendez。

Melendez绞尽脑汁地在想拒绝的借口，“算了吧，Dr.Lim拒绝我加入他们以后我就约好了要去看孩子们的。”这个借口非常的巧妙，Andrews不能因为这个而责怪他。

果然Andrews点点头，拍了下他的肩膀。

经过这样一折腾，他们都不敢迅速地离开，反而开始慢慢地拖延了起来，打算等其他人都离开再走。他们一前一后地从电梯里走出来，保持着一个不会让人猜疑的距离。

“你真胆大啊。”Melendez没有用眼睛看她，他用只有她能听见的音量说道。

“What are you gonna do about that？”Lim也没有看他。他们的声音又冷静又克制，像是在谈公事一般正经。

他们已经走到他的车跟前，“你想知道我会怎么做吗？来吧，上车吧。”Melendez打开车门，示意她上车。

Lim往四周看了看，确定周围并没有人以后，她又向前走了一步，整个人贴在了他面前，她向他挑了挑眉毛，然后一矮身子，钻进了车里。Melendez也警惕地看了看四周，然后坐进了驾驶座。

在他坐稳的一瞬间，车子就发动好蹿了出去。Lim被惯性狠狠地扔在靠背上，她扭过头去看见Melendez依旧紧绷的脸，又看了看车外的街道，“这不是去酒吧的路，你应该在那边左拐。”

“这当然不是去酒吧的路。”Melendez没有放慢车速，他像在街道上上演速度与激情，不停地变幻着车道，像是后面有人在追杀一般，“我们现在就回家。”

“等等，我以为今晚的安排是去酒吧。”Lim被他的低气压吓到了。

“It was, but not after your text.”Melendez紧绷的脸终于舒展开了。

“哈…原来是这样。”Lim阴谋得逞地笑了起来，“我都开始担心了，看你的样子，不是很喜欢，你的表情看起来比Andrews宣布他保留title的时候还要差。”

猛烈地刹车后车子停住，趁红灯的时间，Melendez凑到她面前，“我得用尽全部的意志力去把那些画面从脑子里删掉。”他咬牙切齿地控诉着她的罪行。Lim感受到被野兽威胁时汗毛倒立的感觉，可是她反而笑了起来。

“Sexting，你可真大胆，当着那么多人的面，面不改色地写下那些话。”Melendez突然向后撤了一点，绿灯了，他又开始专心开车。

是的，Sexting，Lim给他发了一封让人不堪入目的短信。

Lim在会议室无聊地等待时突然想起来一个网络上正在流行的恶作剧，在公共场合给男朋友发色情短信，她思考了一阵，决定不放过这个整蛊他的机会。于是她拿着手机，敲敲打打半天，发送了出去，得意洋洋地等着看Melendez出糗的样子。

没想到Melendez的表情那么凝重，和他往常遇到难题无法解决的时的表情一模一样。Lim差点被他唬住了，真的开始有点担心自己是不是做得太过了。

就在他们说话的功夫，已经到家了，今天Melendez以可能会吃罚单的速度飙车回家，因为他一秒也不能再忍下去。他几乎是拽着她的胳膊跑进了家门，将门狠狠甩上，一点也不在乎发出的噪音。

一进门他就将Lim抵在门上，亲吻她。

“慢点慢点，都这个岁数了，能别像个毛头小子吗？”Lim嘲笑他的心急。

“You set the fire.”Melendez一边亲吻她，一边低声说着，呼吸的热气打在她的皮肤上，让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你既然在公开场合挑逗我，那我相信你也不会在意把那些读出来吧。”他在她耳边低吟着，亲吻着她小巧的耳朵。

“你觉得那是个好主意吗？”Lim抚摸着他的下颌，她的手指若即若离地搭在他的脖颈上。“我记不清写了什么。”Lim故意这么说，写在手机上她还能勉强接受，让她说出来，就有些过于羞耻了。

“是吗？我觉得你还牢牢地记着呢，凑出那些话不容易吧？看你盯着手机那么久，怎么可能现在就忘了。”Melendez不给她躲避的借口。

“那些该死的词汇在我脑海里形成画面了，现在我怎么都不能把那些画面挤出脑袋了，不把画面变成现实就太可惜了。”Melendez可惜道，他的眼睛在黑夜里看起来更加的深邃，简直像恶魔的洞穴，Lim发现自己不自觉地陷入其中，跟随着他的引导，一步步走向深渊。

“如果那是你想要的。”Lim决定放纵一回，什么克制和脸面都见鬼去吧，他们忙了一个星期都没力气去碰对方，她要让体内的怪兽释放出来好好享受一番。虽然她从不认为性是羞耻的，但是大声地朗读出来又是另一回事了，她尽力劝说自己抛下羞耻之心。“去洗洗。”

他们迅速冲了个澡，然后Melendez坐在了沙发上。他穿着一条休闲短裤，并没有穿上衣。Lim在他之后从浴室出来，她只穿了深色的蕾丝内衣和内裤，迈着猫步悄无声息地走到了沙发后面。

“Hi mister,你想看场绝妙的lap dance吗？”她的胳膊绕在他的脖子上冰凉的像冷血动物，她压低了嗓音在他的耳边询问着，这正是那封短信的开头。瞬间她就进入了角色，她对他的称呼让Melendez觉得浑身冒汗。

“That would be nice.”Melendez将房间的灯光调的昏暗，他们的双眸里都失去了光亮，只剩下深不见底的欲望。他看不见她的表情，但这只会让事情变得更加刺激，他在脑海里描绘过即将发生的事情，但是当这一切真的开始时，他却觉得这比想象中还要性感火辣。

Lim灵巧地从后面钻到他的面前，然后背对着他打开双腿坐在了他的腿上，她的手撑在他腿的两边，所以她不能算是坐在了他的身上，应该说是她悬在了他的大腿面上。

“我的臀部贴着你的腹肌往下滑，也许没有那么快就到达目的地。”Lim继续按照短信的内容说了下去，她边说边做。她抬起紧致的臀部贴着Melendez的胸肌往下滑去，她在中途又折返了几回，就像她说的那样，她要好好地折磨他。

Melendez的目光从她宽阔的肩膀到了她紧实的后背，到了纤细柔软的腰肢，最后落在了她的臀部，他的目光像是能将那层薄薄的内裤烧出一个洞来，他看她的方式无比的直白又色情。

“你会管不住你的手，想要贴在我的身上，但观看Lap dance的规矩你应该懂，所以我会拍掉你蠢蠢欲动的手。”她用沙哑的嗓音继续说着。

Melendez得到了信号，他的手立刻环绕在她的腰间，带着她坠向他自己。他粗糙的手指钻进了她的内衣里，引起一阵震颤。

“啪”的一声，她把他的手拍开，就像安排的那样。

她继续着她的表演，向后抬起臀部，将他的欲望一波波冲刷得更加高昂。

“我又往下移动了一些，现在我能感受到你火热的阴茎藏在裤子里蓄势待发。我画着圈扭动着我的腰肢，控制着不要将重力落在你身上。”

说着Lim沉下了自己的身子，她果真感受到了Melendez无处可藏的欲望，她控制着自己的身体，用刚好的力道去蹭压他，他的呼吸开始变得压抑。Lim露出一个满意的笑容，她得到了她想要的效果，完全就是这样。

“你的呼吸拍打在我的后背，烫的要命。你忍不住亲吻我的肩膀，而我在这时已经难以撑住身体的重量。我继续磨蹭着你，压榨着你，不让你动手，但你可以亲吻我。”她故意将每个字都说得很慢，好让他有时间跟上她的节奏。

Melendez的大脑已经烧得一塌糊涂了，他知道自己得到了允许，于是用力地吸吮起来，重到能留下印记，明天他们不用上班，她可以带着那写印记光着肩膀在房间里随便走动，而每一次他看见那些痕迹，都会想到这种令人无法呼吸的极致快乐。他用舌头舔过她的皮肤，又用牙齿轻轻撕咬那片皮肤，很快那里就泛起红色。他的手紧紧地抓着沙发的边缘 因为她不让他的手碰到她的身体。

Lim觉得有点累了，她的大腿稍微有些颤抖，Lap dance果然是个体力活。她将自己身体的一些重量交给了Melendez。

“你的手忍不住向我的腰滑去，我已经没有精力去管你了，我的手反过去搂着你的脖子。”Lim的话语伴随着稍微颠簸的喘息声，她真的有些累了。

Melendez得到了特赦，他的手迅速滑到了她的腰间，顺着沟壑一路向上，他的手指抚摸在她脆弱的脖子上。他感觉身上的重量在增加，知道她马上就撑不住了。

Lim的反手搂住了他的后颈，凑在他耳边用最轻的声音说“fuck me.” 那声音轻得像一声午夜的叹息，但是在Melendez的脑海里却如同巨浪拍在礁石上一般轰隆震响。

“I’d love to.”

“Take off your pants.”他变成了下命令的那个人，他语气里的不容拒绝让Lim浑身颤抖，她不自觉地遵从他的命令。

她从他的身上站起来，依旧背对着他。舞蹈没有结束，她从容地扭动着胯骨，一点点地将内裤从身上褪了下去。她像蛇一般灵活，妖娆，浑身每一处都像没有骨头似的柔软。直到她完全露出翘挺的臀瓣，才光着两条腿坐回了他身上。

在观看的时候，Melendez已经十分迅速地脱掉了自己的短裤。Lim回到他身上时，他用胳膊架在她的膝窝下面，将她整个人架在了沙发上。

Lim突然开始感到有些紧张，她从未尝试过这样的姿势。她的身前什么都没有，没有可让她支撑的地方，只好尽量往后靠一些，她的后背贴紧了Melendez的胸膛。她的身后有根热乎乎的东西正在戳着她，但她看不见他的脸。她的双腿被打开，下身凉飕飕地暴露在空中。这一切都让她神经紧张。

“放松点。”他亲吻她的颈侧，在她耳边呢喃着。

她为了缓解这种不适应的感觉，扭过头去和他分享一个湿漉漉的亲吻。老实说这种命运掌握在别人手中的感觉让她十分不安。

Melendez不是个粗心的爱人，他总会及时发现对方的不适。他一边温柔地亲吻着她，一边用右手照顾着她的阴蒂，因为之前的刺激她的阴道里滑落了不少液体，他的触摸让她更加畅快。Lim扬长了脖颈，像搁浅的鱼一般张着嘴拼命想要呼吸到氧气。

“Relax, I got you.”他的另一只手揽在她的腰间，牢牢地将她固定在他的身上。

Lim知道胸肌不用力时是软的，但她没想到，竟然这么柔软。她靠在他胸前，像是躺在了热乎乎的水床上一般。她忍不住反手捏了一把他的胸肌，还不忘赞叹道“好软啊。”

“看来你已经适应了。”Melendez没有阻止她调皮的行为，他开始调整姿势，让自己好进入她。

Lim确实已经不紧张了，她帮着他找准了位置。他一点点地开拓着，占有着她，她也在一点点地吞没他。他们的精神世界也慢慢地融合了，两人共享一样的韵律，追求同样的快乐。

她已经完全熟悉了自己的位置，开始主动起来。他牵住她的两只手，他们十指相扣，她朝远离他的方向挺直了腰身，有他的手牵住她，她的身体像一张强劲有力的弯弓。Lim微微闭起眼睛，她的睫毛随着晃动的节奏颤抖着，她的大脑像是嗑了药力十足的迷幻剂一般兴奋，大声地在喊想要更多。

Lim知道一般女性达到高潮都是靠触碰和刺激阴蒂达到的，也就是不用插入就可以获得十分猛烈的高潮。但这次她好像不需要更多的触碰，他们的位置巧妙地给予她的阴蒂脚更多的刺激，也就是阴道高潮，Lim脑子晕乎乎地想着，手指还是紧紧地和Melendez的手指绞在一起。

Melendez趁她撑起身子的时候好好地观察着她的后背，他平时并没有什么机会看她的后面，除非她睡着了。她的肩胛骨的形状很好看，像上帝的杰作，总感觉她的骨头要从皮肤里戳破，长出一双美丽的羽翼来。

“God, you are so beautiful.”Melendez情不自禁地夸赞了起来，不由地绷紧了腹肌，更加卖力起来。“You make me so happy.”他平常并不怎么喜欢在做爱的途中说话，但这次视觉的刺激太过猛烈，他觉得他的浑身心都是属于Lim的。

Lim听到这句话，突然脑海里闪过一个念头。她一直都有在思考一个问题，他们之间的性爱总是那么的契合，那么的令人头脑发昏，这本来是一件好事，但她总担心他们除此之外缺少了点什么。

“Love doesn’t conquer all. Lust doesn’t either. Like doesn’t even come close.”她想起了HR工作人员说过的话。他们之间最激烈最让人期待的总是性爱，这让她不由地担心了起来。

在做爱的时候，她能感觉到自己是强烈被他渴望需要的，但谁又不是呢，除此之外他们的关系又是什么样的呢？

人在最开心的时候就喜欢做一些事让自己不痛快，这大概是所有人都有的通病。Lim的灵魂似乎出窍，漂浮在了身体外面，她已经感受不到身体的快乐了。真的很奇怪，在快乐的顶峰她突然被焦虑淹没。

她是爱他的吧，想起他时她都快要藏不住嘴角的笑意，她在心中计划过一场有趣极了的旅行，她在过往的关系中并不是那个会操心旅行计划的人 但他们才在一起一个月，她已经开始想这些了，恐怕她陷得比她想象的还要深。

可是Melendez呢？他是怎么看待他们之间的关系的？他也像她一样深陷其中吗？其实她对此有些怀疑，他看起来总是那么理智，好像已经考虑全了他们关系的各个方面，甚至连她的犹豫她的进退，他都考虑在其中。这让她真的很不爽，如果她想要退后她会主动说的，而不是由他来假扮犹豫地试探自己。

她的大腿快要抽筋了，这才将她从愁云中解脱出来。她的身体在给她发出警告，快乐即将过载，那股熟悉的濒临爆发的感觉又来了。她不顾一切地扭过头去以不舒服的姿势亲吻他，没有那些花里胡哨的技巧，就是不舍得分开。

她在高潮的冲刷下失去了控制，咬到了他的舌头，一股血腥味在他们的嘴里散开。Melendez的手掐在她的腰上，用力得几乎要留下一个完整的手印，她感觉到一股暖流，他们都不动了。这场近乎暴力的性爱终于要结束了。他汗津津的额头磕在她的肩膀上，他在轻柔地亲吻她的皮肤。

“爱你”他说的声音太小了，像是在自言自语。

可是Lim没有错过，她知道这有可能只是“男人在床上说的不可靠的话”，并且他以前就跟她说过。但她还是不免的心情好了起来，有可能她快要来例假了，刚才都是胡思乱想的。

不管怎样，她很珍惜他们的关系，未来即使再困难，她也想要放手一搏。

Lim突然变得很沉默，这让Melendez不知所措了起来，她凶狠地亲吻他，咬破了他的舌头。

他们清理自己的时候，她也沉默寡言，不知道在想什么，似乎思绪已经飞入外太空了。

当他们终于躺在床上的时候，Melendez决定说些什么，缓解一下气氛，他不明白，他们刚才明明进行了最火辣的一场性爱，她为什么突然就变了情绪。

Lim刚才确实在跑神，她回忆起他们的实习期，那么多人里，Melendez偏偏选中她做竞争对象。他像个被抢了玩具的小孩一般执着地跟她争，那时候她觉得，男人果然幼稚。而现在再看看躺在身边的这个男人，他的专业他的自信他的能力他的温柔体贴，都是她爱他的地方。

“没想到认识你这么久，还有我不知道的一面，你是在哪学的？”他是说lap dance。

“在夜店，一个异域美女。”Lim挪了挪脑袋，找了个更舒服的位置，“她在我身上跳了十分钟。”她露出了十分怀念的笑容，“不得不说她的身材太火辣了，现在想起来有点遗憾那天晚上什么都没发生。”

Melendez表情有点奇怪，他似乎想评论这件事，但不知道该从何下手，只能偏过头去斜着眼看她。“你…你对同性也感兴趣吗？”

“Well…”Lim被他逗笑了，假装正经地说道“I could be bi.”

“真的？”Melendez将信将疑地问道，从床上支起了半边身子。

“Calm down，我不正在你身边躺着吗？”Melendez起身的同时Lim的头也从他的肩膀上掉回了床垫上，她不满地嘟囔着。

Lim的话并没有安慰到Melendez，他依旧皱着眉头，表情有点凝重地看着她，最终不情愿地说到，“原来我的竞争对手还有另外一个性别。”

“Come on Neil，有点自信好吗？也请对我有点信心。”她用力拍了拍他的胸脯，“我只为你一个表演过，你要是说出去我就杀了你。”

Lim的所有担心都消失了，他还是那个幼稚的Neil Melendez，而他的所有不成熟和幼稚都给了她。

“我以为光是让别人知道我们的关系你就要杀掉我了。”Melendez看起来心情恢复了轻松，开起了玩笑，他又重新躺回了床上，用手搂过Lim的肩膀，手指有一下没一下地在她皮肤上剐蹭着。

Lim觉得自己很对不起他，她知道他心里一定有些别扭，“我不是为我们的关系感到尴尬，而是不愿意让事情变得复杂起来。只有我们两个人知道的时候事情很简单。”

“我知道。”他望着天花板，不知道在想什么。

“如果你想公开的话也可以。”不一定要什么都听我的，Lim在心里说道，她有些恼火，Melendez总是顺着她的意思，让她觉得自己亏欠他更多。

“It’s ok. I want what you want.”他亲了亲她的头发，“早点休息吧。”他结束了这个话题。

“我们怎么挺过这么多年都没在一起的？”她实际上想说，我怎么会没在认识你的第一年就爱上你。

“也许因为你当时结婚了。”他提醒她道，心里知道她是故意这么说的，她当然知道原因。“也许，如果我们当时就在一起了，一个月都不到就和对方吵得你死我活了，别忘了，我们当时可是竞争关系。”

“才没有，竞争是双方的，你单方面想要跟我争，根本不算竞争，asshat.”

“好吧，你说不是就不是吧，现在，我们能睡觉了吗？”Melendez觉得自己已经拥有全部了，他不在乎口头之争的输赢，如果她想要那样说，他就会顺着她说下去。

“晚安，爱你。”Lim第一次在琐碎的对话中加上了爱他的后缀。她主动探起身子，给了他一个正式的亲吻。

附赠Lim的小黄短信hhhhh：

Hi mister，想看一场绝妙的lap dance吗？

我的臀部贴着你的腹肌往下滑，也许没有那么快就到达目的地。你会管不住你的手，想要贴在我的身上，但观看Lap dance的规矩你应该懂，所以我会拍掉你蠢蠢欲动的手。

我又往下移动了一些，现在我能感受到你火热的阴茎藏在裤子里蓄势待发。我画着圈扭动着我的腰肢，控制着不要将重力落在你身上。

你的呼吸拍打在我的后背，烫的要命。你忍不住亲吻我的肩膀，而我在这时已经难以撑住身体的重量。我继续磨蹭着你，压榨着你，不让你动手，但你可以亲吻我。

你的手忍不住向我的腰滑去，我已经没有精力去管你了，我的手反过去搂着你的脖子，我在你耳边轻声说： Fuck me.

可惜十分钟到了，请下一位。

Sooooo，basically，就是我让Lim写了篇小黄文o(*≧▽≦)ツ


End file.
